For example, a liquid crystal display panel for monochrome display or color display, an electroluminescence display panel using the electroluminescence of an inorganic material or an organic material, and a plasma display panel and the like are used in the display part of a mobile electronic device such as a mobile phone and a mobile information terminal, or a display part such as a personal computer and a television receiver.
In the case where the gradation display capability of pixels of the display part is low, in other words, when the number of gradations of the pixels is small, a contour-like line is generated in the gradation part of the image, and image quality deteriorates. In such a case, it is known that image quality is improved by using an error diffusion method.
For example, a technique has been developed in which a display surface is divided into a plurality of sections (error diffusion blocks), and error diffusion is performed only in each section. The transmission range of a change in error diffusion on the display surface is limited by this technique. Therefore, flickering on the screen on the display surface is reduced by this technique.